The growing populations in many metropolitan areas have led to increasing strain on municipal water supply systems. In many areas, the cost of municipal water and other resources has increased. In some cases, usage of higher amounts of water and other resources leads to higher per-unit charges. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide improved systems and methods for monitoring resource consumption.